Cap's lost sister
by mightyphoenix
Summary: Steve's inconvenient childhood molds his heart into one of the kindest, which later makes him the country's most patriotic man. But one thing that was washed out of his mind in his childhood discloses 70 years later. It was also untold to me until I found out 70 years later too, at the same time and same place where Steve found out. Captain, you're my brother?


1925-

As the morning sun rises and the cotton white clouds start to appear, the chickens roam around the town giving the message for the people to wake up as the sun has other domestic animals start to chew on their food while the beggars lie in the corner still sleeping with the money they might have collected. The voices of people bargaining in the markets start to arisen and factories slowly filling up with laborers, trying to finish off the work they had left off from yesterday. The chef opening up his locked market to make bread and letting the delicious scent leave his market and diffuse into the outside air making everyone want to gobble it all up. As the sunlight hits the town to light up the streets, it falls upon the face of a little boy named Steve Rogers. He's an adorable kid with gorgeous blonde hair and blue speckled eyes, which was a very rare trait back then. The only thing that Steve didn't like about himself was that he was really skinny and weak.

He gets up from his hard rock bed and gets ready for school. He runs towards the room table for breakfast and as usual he gets served with the boiled vegetables.

"Mom, why do we always eat this?" questioned Steve.

" Well honey, if we could afford it I would've provided you with the world's greatest food, but we can't so eat your vegetables okay?" replied Sarah Rogers, Steve's mom.

"But when can we?" Steve asked curiously.

"I don't know, when you grow up and get a nice job then we will. So finish your vegetables and work hard at school okay?" said Sarah.

She gives him a glass of milk and Steve swallows it all up.

"you know if you want to be a strong man, you have to eat your meals and drink two glasses of milk everyday." Sarah pointed out.

"Okay mom, bye!" Steve leaves after receiving a kiss on the forehead, waving at each other until they left their sights.

His parents weren't really well off together, they never were. They would always fight on the minutest things, mostly due to financial needs. Joseph Rogers (Steve's father) was an alcoholic, he'd spend all his money on drugs and in gambling. He was an abusive father, he'd hit Steve whenever he'd get angry on something and would later blame Sarah for all of it. Steve had such a phobia that whenever his father would come back home, he would run to his room covering his ears with his pillow as hard as he could in the fear that they might lash out again. Joseph would sometimes leave the house without informing his family and would come back months later and when questioned he would turn into an abusive beast.

Sarah Rogers was more of a single parent as Joseph was useless, she would do the household chores and then later go off to work. Her salary was low due to which she and Steve would sometimes spend the night in an empty stomach while Joseph would accept the bribe of people and eat to his full without giving anything to his son or wife.

As Steve enters his classroom,

"Hey toothpick! I've got something in my teeth, mind picking it out?" said the bullies laughing at him while giving away high fives.

"Stop it guys, leave me alone" replied Steve anxiously.

"Oh we'll leave ya pall, after you've picked it." says one of his classmates as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you guys want from me? you steal my lunch and always bump into me purposely until i fall down." Steve pointed out gloomily.

All of them would laugh at everything he would say and make fun of him whenever they had the chance. The only true friend he had in school entirely was Bucky.

"Hey douche bags! Leave him alone!" exclaimed Bucky while pushing away the bullies.

"Thanks Bucky" uttered Steve.

"Hey, u know I'm always going to be there for you, if you're not gonna push them back, I'll do it for you." replied Bucky putting his arm around his shoulder.

Steve looks to the ground kicking some pebbles,

"I wish I could" says Steve miserably while gazing his body.

"Hey pal, just believe in yourself, It's gonna be fine."

Steve joyfully looks at Bucky imagining how he would've been all left alone if it wasn't for him. As the class starts the clock would continuously tick and as usual Steve would laugh at how Bucky would always fall asleep at maths period.

"You really do hate maths don't you?" questioned Steve laughingly,

"Yeah! it's so boring like where in my life am I going to use 60*8 or whatever" replied Bucky rather bewildered.

"haha! well I don't know but education is important" replied Steve,

"Yeah well, I don't care I am going to join the army anyway" uttered Bucky with great determination,

Steve once again gazes at his physical state and replies "Yeah i wish i could too",

Bucky tries to bring the smile on Steve's face by telling him that if he goes to the army he'll make him join too. Steve hysterically smiles as the school bell rings.

"Hey planters peanut boy! you still haven't still haven't gotten that thing out of my teeth!" Steve's classmates utter laughingly.

As Bucky is always with Steve, he encourages him to talk back,

"Hey C'mon Steve, talk back or they won't stop, you gotta show them who's boss"

Bucky gives him some words he could use to counter back with, Steve tries to build up some confidence and angrily replies,

"Hey fatso! why won't you pick that out yourself? You've annoyed me enough and i think you should stop now!"

The bully gets angry and pushes him as hard as he could, Steve falls down as Bucky helps him get up,

"So you can talk now? where'd you get all the guts from?"

Bucky stands up for him and counters back,

" You know you should really just mind your guts, if you have one. So back off and don't you dare ever bully anyone again, I'm telling you!",

"pfft like yeah as if we'd get scared of your threat" one of his classmates reply as he throws his hands up in the air. Saying this, he leaves with all of the others without saying another word.

Bucky then looks at Steve, congratulating him for countering back and pats his back.

"Wow Steve you did it! You don't have to worry about them much anymore, I'm sure they won't come around you now",

"You think?" Steve replies raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah, when someone is hitting you, you gotta hit back",

"But if I hit them cuz they hit me, what difference would there be between me and them?",

"Lord, you are incredibly naive" Bucky replies with a face palm.

Both of them laugh as they go towards the park they always go, they would play together with an abandoned ball they found near a garbage can. They would break branches from a tree and play tick-tack-toe on the dry sand, after that they would play hide and seek and as usual Steve would climb up a different tree while Bucky would hide behind the bushes and change positions when Steve would pass by. They would then sit on the bench and talk about their feelings before going home,

"I wonder how it feels like to have a sibling" utters Steve,

"Yeah, i don't have one either but we have each other" replies Bucky with a grin,

"I couldn't ask for more though, you are my brother" Steve says as he hugs him tightly,

"I love you too you know" Bucky says while hugging him tighter,

"Ah! i can't breath!" Steve replies joyfully.

Both of them laugh as they get up and wave at each other, marching towards their houses. Steve, on the way home kicks some pebbles on the way regretting what he had said earlier to the bullies, but he knew he had to do it or they wouldn't have stopped. As soon as Steve reaches home, he's stopped by the screaming voices of his parents;

"I can't believe you gave away all that money on that stupid game! When are you ever going to open your eyes and look around you!? You have a family to take care of!" shouted Sarah Rogers,

"Well I really thought that I'd win the game today, and why do you care about the money i spend? I spend it my own way okay?!" replies Joseph Rogers angrily,

" Excuse me? So you're going to think of me and our son robots? that don't need any food or any money to survive? and there you go! you didn't win! There goes all of your salary, how are we going to buy vegetables now? How are we going to eat now? Even if I use up all of my money to buy the ESSENTIAL things, it won't be enough!" says Sarah as she loses her temper,

"Why am I living here anyway, you guys are seriously a burden to me, I've done a mistake marrying you, I'm leaving! and I won't ever come back!" replied Joseph lashing out his last words and giving her his final slap of all.

Sarah puts her hand on her bruised face as she says, "Fine go! I don't need you! I'll take care of my son myself!"

As he marches towards the door resentfully, his eyes land on Steve standing there in front of him like a mannequin, gazing at him as the tear falls off from his little boy's cheek. Watching his eyes get red, Joseph says:

"Oh be a man already, what are you, like 12?",

He pushes him out of the way causing him to fall on his thighs,

"I'm 7 dad", he whispers as he stares at him for the last time. He leaves without saying another word, Steve runs towards his mother and he sees her on the chair with her hands covering her red face,

"Mom?" Steve says in a low voice,

As soon as she heard her son's voice she removes her hands trying not to let another tear stream off,

"Yes dear? I'm fine, come here" replies Sarah as she calls upon Steve.

"Is dad ever going to come back?",

"I don't know, why do you ask that?" questions Sarah looking into his eyes,

"I saw dad leave angrily, and i was listening to your fight" replies Steve trying not to weep.

She brings his head closer to her chest with her hand petting his head, "Everything's going to be alright".

The next morning Steve wakes up to see a guest at his house who turns out to his mother's old friend. He knew her pretty well too, he'd sometimes visit her house and talk about some life stories.

"So yeah this is what happened", as these words enter Steve's ears, he knew his mother was describing the monstrous fight to her friend.

"Oh, that's awful, it's a good thing actually that he had left. You know you don't have to worry about the money, I'll help you" said her generous friend,

"You will? oh thank you so much Mary, I could't ask for more" placing her hand on Mary's hand to show how grateful she was,

"Okay so no more sad faces, oh hello Steve! how are you?" Mary questions as her eyes land on Steve standing at the staircase.

"I'm fine aunt Mary", Steve smiles as she smiles back.

"So where is the little baby? It's been so long since I've seen her" Sarah asks out of the blue,

"Oh Peggy is with her father, you can come to my house today, it'd be really happy" stated Mary,

"I would love to come, Steve do you want to go?" asked Sarah,

He looks at his mother not knowing what to say, but he then nods,

"Oh look at him, he's grown. The last time i saw him he was a little boy and now he's a big boy!" exclaimed Mary as she pats his back.

"haha, he's 7 years old. Peggy is 2 years old isnt she?" asked Sarah,

"Yes, she's just five years younger than Steve" exclaimed Mary.

Steve goes to his room to get ready and is then escorted to Mary's house with his mother, as they reach her house Steve's eyes land on Peggy who was drinking milk in her crib. Her mother reaches out her arms as she holds Peggy,

"Isn't she cute?" Mary inquired,

"Wow she's adorable , It reminds me of Steve when he was so little" answered Sarah while asking to hold the baby.

She holds the baby as she plays with her a bit, she then hands her over to Steve. Peggy looks into Steve's eyes as she starts playing with his hair,

"Aww, look at that, I think she likes you Steve. She doesn't really play with anyone much" uttered Mary,

"Well looks like Steve has made a new friend, why won't you play with her?" asks Sarah,

"Umm, okay I'll play with her", Steve utters as he sits on the ground to play with her and her toys.

Sarah happily looks at them and then looks at Mary giving her the sign that she has to talk to her alone. Mary notices her look, she grabs her hand telling Steve that she'll be back in a minute. Steve nods as he plays with Peggy.

"So what is it?" Mary inquired,

Sarah, trying not to tell everything at once utters "Well, i might be expecting".

Mary upon hearing these words gets astonished, "Really? Wow that's great! for how long?",

"Well, i was feeling a little sick for a few days so i went to the doctor and he told me that it has been 3 months!" exclaimed Sarah,

"I haven't told Steve yet though, I don't want him to know now, I want it to be a surprise.",

"Steve is going to be so happy when he finds out he has a sibling, can't wait to see his reaction." utters Mary,

"haha! yeah I'm sure he'll burst into happiness" stated Sarah happily.


End file.
